


Roleplay Gone Wrong

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Chases, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV Second Person, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Pampered cats can have wild streaks, too. Anon learns this the hard way by indulging his girlfriend's secret kink.





	Roleplay Gone Wrong

>Anon and Chel  
>A little beyond just friends  
>You found her on the "Junglr" app and it became much more than a casual hookup  
>She's a large, gorgeous Jaguar with a flawless pelt, perfectly designed rosettes, jeweled eyes, and the cutest swishing tail you've ever seen  
>Though she has the exterior of a wildcat, she's a total city girl and 100% creature of comfort  
>She loves her upside down, nonfat caramel macchiato  
>She hates being anywhere without air conditioning  
>And she gets a little pouty when leaving trivial things at home  
>But you've always felt Chel wishes she could learn to tolerate a more rugged, "natural" lifestyle  
>She's always excited to go to museums and see the primal world  
>She watches geographical documentaries more than anything else (except maybe cheesy action flicks)  
>And you've caught her a few times skulking around like a wild beast  
>She comes to you one day with her phone in hand, squealing like a newborn kitten  
>"My aunt and uncle are going on a trip for a week," she says excitedly, "and they want me to do some house sitting for them while they're gone!"  
>You've only heard stories of the opulent jaguars, most of them involving their giant, almost-mansion-sized home  
>It almost seems a little too big of a responsibility for a girl who would rather smell the flowers than water them  
>"Anon, would you come house sit with me?" Chel says  
>Alone in a fancy house with your girlfriend?  
>How can you say no?

>Her aunt and uncle aren't even at the airport yet before Chel drags you over to their place with several nights' worth of clothes and supplies  
>"I used to love running around and hiding in the rooms here," she says  
>You can see why  
>She rattles off the list of the various bedrooms, studies, dens, and even a full greenhouse crammed into it  
>She takes you on a tour of the house, and even then you feel like you haven't seen everything  
>All the while she acts as though she's going to quiz you on what she shows you  
>And bouncing around on her toe pads the whole time  
>You're helping yourself to the food from the fridge when Chel approaches you with a cardboard box  
>"A-anon," she says nervously. "We've been dating for a little while now, and I was wondering if you would, ah..."  
>Her ears fold back as if she's afraid of the answer she already expects  
>"...Would do some roleplay with me?"  
>She's not kidding around here  
>But it's not easy to ever refuse your adorable jaguar, and you decide to give it a shot  
>Speaking of shots, your eardrums are almost blown out by her enthusiastic scream  
>She opens the box and tosses you a pile of clothes  
>It's an embarrassing set of khaki shorts and shirt, topped off with a scratched pith helmet  
>"I got them from a friend who does safari tours," Chel says. "Go put them on in the bathroom!"  
>Well, you certainly have your pick of them around the house  
>The outfit is a little small and you look ridiculous  
>But it's what she wants, and at least you're not in public  
>Though it's unfair how dorky you're dressed when you return to the kitchen and see HER outfit  
>Or more specifically, the lack of an outfit  
>She has a petite, tattered loincloth tied around her curves, and a simple band of leader wrapped around her breasts that makes them spill out top and bottom  
>She saunters over to you, running a claw down your chest  
>"Poor Anon," she says. "Lost in the jungle with no gun, no radio, and no way to get back home. And he's being stalked by a dangerous predator..."  
>You're actually pretty shocked by the drastic tonal shift of her voice  
>"I promise I'm not going to eat you," she says, "but..."  
>She squats into a four-legged stance  
>"You're going to want to use the head start I've giving you. One, two..."  
>You back away slowly, and then dash out of the kitchen  
>Even with the previous tour of the house you quickly get lost  
>There are a few rooms with multiple entrances, and you try to keep them in mind for easy getaways  
>But you hit a dead end when you reach a large study  
>The place is decorated with potted plants, giant wooden masks, and elaborate silken rugs  
>It's also one of many rooms to be connected to the house's music system  
>It's soon filled with beating tribal drums and the stock sound effect of a wildcat snarl from pretty much every movie ever  
>You would normally find it cheesy, but something about the predicament makes it unnerving  
>You consider trying to barricade the door, but any heavy noise might give you away  
>So you just wait, silently  
>Keeping an eye on the closed door  
>But not the dumbwaiter  
>You spot Chel climbing out of the chute a little too late, her approach suppressed by the din of the jungle audio  
>It's not the Chel you know  
>What you see is vicious beast, murderous intent in her eyes  
>You call out to her, hoping to at least see some kind of smirk or other acknowledgement  
>But her mind is gone, and she lets out a savage roar  
>And to make matters worse, you never established a safeword  
>She lunges at you with claws exposed  
>You duck behind the curtains and manage to tangle her up with them just long enough to make your escape  
>Down the halls you sprint, retracing your steps through the dual-entry rooms and slamming the doors behind you  
>The lock clicks moments before you hear intense scratching  
>Several times she cuts you off, even tearing open your shirt as she swipes for you, but often overshoots her pounce and opens a chance to slip by  
>It's a miracle your pith helmet stayed on as long as it has, because you have to toss it in an attempt to buy yourself time  
>You feel momentary guilt as it sails at her  
>You don't actually want to hurt her  
>But she just bats it out of the air without slowing down  
>Shouting her name has no effect whatsoever

>You don't know if it's your luck or Chel's desire to prolong the hunt that lets you gain some distance, but eventually you wander into the greenhouse  
>Thick foliage, dirt paths, and the ambience of fake bird chirps are everywhere  
>The last place you want to be in with a hungry predator behind you  
>It's her element, and she knows the place far better than you do  
>You creep through the rows of flora, checking over your shoulder with every step  
>Shit, another dead end  
>But there's a long hose with a powerful spray nozzle at the end  
>It probably won't repel her, but maybe it'll snap her out of her bloodlust  
>You keep the nozzle at the ready, at the full blast setting, scanning the leaves for motion  
>And then you spot her, gliding behind the thick brush  
>You spray a deluge at her, powerful enough to rip blades off the plants and give you a full view at your target  
>It's just a cart with fertilizer on it  
>Clever girl  
>It's all over as the jaguar tackles you to the dirt, your limbs pinned down by her full weight  
>That's not [Cat's] tender face  
>Those are not [Cat's] caring eyes  
>And that's not [Cat's] graceful voice that speaks to you  
>"Remember, Anon," she growls, "when I promised not to eat you?"  
>That's right, she did!  
>She leans over and whispers into your ear  
>"I lied"  
>Drool is pooling from her mouth  
>She pulls her head back, fangs barred  
>And then she strikes  
>You close your eyes, hoping she'll make it a quick, merciful kill  
>But instead of ripping open your jugular Chel seals her lips over the flesh of your neck  
>Her tongue dances sloppily over your skin, and her teeth are never used for more than delicate nibbles  
>She switches between vacuum-like sucking and blowing her hot breath over you  
>She's so vigorous about it that she even makes a few raspberry noises  
>You can't help but laugh  
>She then moves down to your exposed chest and licks it with her rough tongue in broad strokes  
>"I'm eating you," Chel purrs triumphantly  
>She gently tugs at your nipples, and then resumes licking down to your navel  
>Eventually she pivots over you and unzips your shorts  
>You get a full view of her rump right over your face  
>She's not wearing anything under that loincloth  
>"And now for the meaty part..."  
>Without the threat of imminent death, your leftover adrenaline pumps into your erection  
>The jaguar wastes no time fellating you, making it extra sensitive with that coarse tongue of hers  
>You squeeze the base of her tail and dive into her jungle flower, lapping at her own arousal  
>Your indulgence in her fantasy made her pretty horny, so in the race to induce orgasm you already have a commanding lead  
>Chel whines in defeat as she climaxes early, dropping her backside entirely onto your face  
>She still manages to coax a load from you, drinking it all in  
>She scoots a bit forward to give you some air, and you inhale all the smells of the greenhouse mixed with her own aroma  
>"T-thank you, Anon," she pants

>You're both still in your costumes as you refuel back in the kitchen  
>"We're going to have to clean up this mess eventually," Chel sighs  
>She's talking both about your dirt-covered bodies and all the furniture you knocked over in the scuffle  
>You excuse yourself to freshen up a bit in one of the many bathrooms  
>"You don't need to get TOO clean," she says. "There are plenty of showers in the jungle..."  
>She's obviously not ready to stop roleplaying just yet  
>But she lets you at least wash your hands from the grime, sweat, and juices  
>When you return back to the kitchen, Chel is gone  
>Oh no, not again  
>You tense up and guard yourself, but in the stillness you hear distant meowing  
>You follow the cries to the den  
>Chel had emptied of all the stuff in a large curio cabinet, and was now locked behind the elegant lattice doors  
>She has a collar on with a cord dangling from it, her claws grasping at the woodwork  
>"Oh no," she feigns, "caged by the cunning hunter Anon. What will become of me?"  
>It's going to be a long, interesting week


End file.
